Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the sorting of objects, with an input conveyor device, having a multiplicity of input storage means which are movable within an input conveying direction, with a loading station, which is embodied for the loading of the input storage means with in each case one object, with an output conveyor device, having a multiplicity of output storage means which are movable within a output conveying direction, with a sorting end point for removal of the objects, with a first transfer region, in which the input conveyor device and the output conveyor device are arranged in such a way that objects can be transferred from the input storage means into the output storage means, with a second transfer region separate from the first transfer region, in which the output conveyor device and the sorting end point are arranged in such a way that objects can be transferred from the output storage means to the sorting end point.
A device for the sorting of objects of the type cited above is for example described in EP 1 863 600 B1. A further sorting device is described in EP 2 095 887 A1. All these sorting systems work according to what is known as the collator principle. Collator mode means that during a run through the assigned first transfer region each output storage means passes all input storage means of the input conveyor device. In order to increase the throughput of the sorting device, the output storage means can in each case be embodied for the storage of a multiplicity of objects. In the case of flat postal consignments, such as for example standard letters and large-format letters, the output storage means can be embodied for the stacking of a multiplicity of letters.
In the case of the device cited, it has become evident that the throughput achieved depends upon how many output storage means can be populated with how many objects.